Software packages exist for following a digital musical score for which the active zone (note, bar, stave, . . . ) is deduced from the tempi of said musical score, or from an a priori tempo provided manually by the performer. These software packages conventionally comprise an element for marking said musical score, for example an overlining or a pointlike indicator. After a time delay indicating the start of reading, the marking element is displaced at a speed corresponding to the tempo of said musical score. The musician can therefore play the musical score in time with the tempo of the score while viewing the active zone (note, bar, stave, . . . ) on which he ought theoretically to be situated having regard to the tempo of the score.
These software packages, whose temporality of reading is defined a priori, do not take into account the actual tempo of the musician when the latter is playing. The musician must “follow the cursor of the score” but cannot define with their own play the position of the cursor on the score. Thus, the musician cannot reduce the speed of scrolling of a part of the score that they have difficulty in interpreting. Likewise, the musician cannot reprise a part of the score that they wish to perfect while being followed by the existing software packages.